Cuddle Bug
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena meets one of the small aliens that live at the Mansion. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsuprise, who owns Cassie, Tyina, and Gena. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Cuddle Bug**

Gena was taking a nice nap and was enjoying some rest when she felt someone on her back. She smirked, thinking it may have been Tyina or Cassie playing a prank so she waited until they were right in the middle of her back and she started gently bouncing her hips and bum trying to knock whoever it was off of her in a playful manner.

"Alright Cassie, what are you doing up there? Get down you little troublemaker," she laughed. She then looked over her shoulder and saw a small bug-like creature looking a bit dizzy from all of her moving. "Oh! Oh my goodness, are you alright? I'm sorry, I thought you were Cassie."

"W-Whoa…that was some ride…," Ball Weevil said as he tried to refocus. He almost fell backwards, but Gena held her legs up and let him use her legs to steady himself.

"Easy there, little guy, and who might you be?" Gena cooed softly. Once he focused, he saw that it was Gena. He was a bit nervous around new people and he thought that he went into Rachel's room, but he went into the wrong room.

"I-I'm sorry! I think I came into the wrong room!" He said as he tried to hurry off, but Gena closed her legs a bit more and blocked his way as he balanced himself on her lower back.

"Hold on there, little one; I don't recall meeting you before. What's your name?" Gena smiled, brushing her hair from her face. But Ball Weevil was a bit nervous; he tried to get around her legs, but Gena blocked him again playfully but his legs tickled.

"Hey! Nohohohohoh ,you're tickling me!" She giggled.

"S-Sorry!" He replied.

"Ah, ah, ah,…now there's no need to run away; I won't hurt you," she grinned as she reached down and tried to grab a hold of him off her back, but he jumped up and started gently playing with her toes, causing her to move her legs and let him go.

"HHHEHEHEY! NO TICKLING! C'MON!" Gena laughed out. She then saw him jump down off the bed and start quickly moving away. "HEY! Come back here!" She called as she jumped up and took off after him.

"W-WAIT! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" He squeaked out, but Gena only smiled and chased after him. He ran under a desk and thought he was in a good place until he felt soft fingers gently wiggle in his side.

"Hmmm…nice place to hide, little guy…," Gena winked at him. He then scooted back and he moved quickly backwards. Gena reached out towards him and he tried to move out of her reach when he all of the sudden knocked into the kitchen table and spilled flour and sugar all over him. Gena quickly got up and picked him up.

"Oh my…are you alright?" She asked as she scanned him for injuries.

"I'm fine…y-you can put me down now…," he said as he tried to brush himself off.

"Not so fast there! I'm going to take care of you," she smiled. She then took him into the large bathroom and began to fill the biggest bathtub. His eyes got wide and he panicked, but Gena didn't let him go. At that moment, Rachel walked in and saw Gena gently placing him in the warm water.

"Gena! I see you've met Ball Weevil!" She smiled.

"Ball Weevil? So that's your name!" Gena grinned. The bug alien smiled softly and gave her a nod. "Well then c'mere you so I can help you," she smiled. She began to gently scrub him when he playfully blew water at her.

"HEY! OK! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT! Rachel get him!" Gena laughed out. Rachel nodded and then both girls tried to reach him, but then they both fell halfway in the water!

"MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMMM!"

Ball Weevil chuckled; he was having fun with these girls! He swam over gently and began to tickle the girls' thighs and behind their knees. He could hear them laughing under the water. The girls wiggled and moved trying to avoid his tiny claws, but it was hard! Suddenly, Rachel surfaced and grabbed him.

"Gotcha! C'mere, you little troublemaker!" She laughed as she began to scratch his stomach playfully. Gena surfaced shortly after and began to blow raspberries on his neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOP IIHIHIHIT!"

"Do you trust me now?" Gena cooed as she then began to tickle his legs.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Cootchie Cootchie Coo! What a ticklish one you are!" Rachel smiled. Once they let him up for air, the girls continued to wash him off and then they sat by the pool. He cuddled up with them and arched his back as they scratched him.

"Thanks guys; you guys rock!" He smiled. Four Arms then came in and saw the cute sight. He gently scratched Ball Weevil too and heard him purr with happiness. "Four Arms, that feels great!"

"I use this same technique on Gena too," he chuckled. Ball Weevil loved the scratches and he was so busy enjoying them that he didn't see Gena slowly swimming up to him. She got really close to him and then squirted some water at him. He retaliated by jumping on her back and tickling in between her shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHHOHOHOHOP IT! BAHAHAHAHAHAHLL WEEVIL! COME ON!" She laughed as she kept reaching over her shoulder to grab him. He then began to laugh because he felt her nails gently wiggling in his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH NOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed. Gena finally stopped and saw that he was still catching his breath.

"Ball Weevil? Are you alright? Four Arms, help me out here," Gena giggled because she couldn't reach the tired alien on her back. She swam over and gently lifted her hips up where Four Arms could pick him up. Once he did, she got out of the pool and she held him on her lap while Rachel patted his head.

"You guys are the best! Thanks for being my friend Gena," he smiled as he rubbed against her.

"Ball Weevil, it was my pleasure. I am so happy I got to meet you," she grinned as she kissed him gently on his cheek. He then began to laugh again as Gena, Four Arms, and Rachel began to tickle him once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
